Crazy About You
by 27scissors
Summary: There parents think they're insane... But maybe that's a good thing. AU
1. Chapter 1: I'm Taken

**I know I have a ****lot of stories, but this one felt necessary. This is basically about how Finn and Marcy would get together in the real world. As in, them (along with the rest of the world) being humans. They both get taken/dragged into an insane asylum and they hang out. Then they love blah, blah, blah. You get it. Anyway… here.**

**Finn POV**

I was in my room. I was innocent. Just staring at the ceiling. But then those people knocked on the door. My mom gladly opened it for them. "So where is he?" A voice asked. "Oh he's in his room." My mom replied, "Thank you for coming, his outbursts are getting worse." I then heard footsteps come up the stairs. Then they opened my bedroom door. "Finn, you need to come with us."

I stood up and looked at my mom with a sad expression. The men in white coats took my arms and walked me out of my home. I took one last look at my mom and mouthed 'Why?' Then the people threw me into the back seat and drove me away.

**Marceline POV**

I was in my room. I was innocent. Just staring at the ceiling. I held my bass close to me, but I didn't play it as often anymore. My dad would come into my room every once and a while. He'd stare at my surroundings to see if I had escaped or hurt myself. Not that he would even care. A knock at the front door brought me out of my thoughts. My dad opened the door and let some people in. I listened to their footsteps. They were coming into my room. I grabbed my emergency bag I kept hidden in my closet. It's filled with clothes, things to keep my busy, and some food and water. Once I got it, I opened the window and was about to make a run of it. But the people had already came in. I gasped and jerked the window all the way up, thankful for my house only being one story.

"Grab her!" One man yelled. I swung one leg over, but I was too slow. They grabbed me under my arms and dragged me away from the window. I started screaming. "Get off me!" I struggled to get out of their grasp but they held me tight. "Dad! Where are they taking me!?" He just stood there watching them take me into the car. I looked at it. 'Psychiatric Hospital' was printed on the side. My dad thinks I'm crazy… "I hate you! How could you send me there!?" I cried. I knew he didn't love me, but this was horrible. I struggled more and more until they threw me into the back seat of the car and began to drive away.

**Back to Finn POV**

'Psychiatric Hospital" was set up in big thick letters on the top of the building. I gasped and looked at the others walking around. They were dull, and tired looking. Doctors were everywhere. "No… why am I here?" I asked one of the men who were holding me. "Your mother called us and informed us about sudden outburst you've been having. She said you scream at your peers at school and attempt to hurt others." He said without even glancing down at me. I walked with them still, but I became lost in thought.

My mom thinks I'm crazy… But why? I don't remember doing most of that stuff. Does everything black out and leave me to not remember any of it? Am I really insane? I… I don't know. Is my mind not functioning right? Is there something wrong with me? There are too many questions. I started panting. This is too much for me to process. I started to scream. "No! I don't need this! Someone help me! I'm not supposed to be here!" The men sighed and tugged at me.

I gave up, but I was still having trouble breathing. They took me to a room. 'Special-14' was printed on the door. The men opened the door and led me in. Of course, it was a padded room, like in movies. But that was for the people who were unstable. Am I? I ran into a corner of the room and threw myself down on the cushioned floor.. I began to cry. The men closed the door and locked it. This can't be happening.

**And then back to Marceline POV**

When we got to the insane "hospital", the men opened the door of the car. I threw myself out and tried to run again. They hand their hands on me, but I felt there grip loosening. Until they called over more doctors. Now one was hold each of my limbs. I was no longer touching the ground, running was no longer an option. By the time I was taken inside, the other sorry souls trapped there stared at me. I hated this attention and started to thrash again. More doctors ran towards me. One even brought a strait jacket. Shit.

It was slipped onto me and now my arms were restrained from hitting people. I heard them talk to one another. "What special rooms are available?" "None. The last was taken by Finn Mertens only minutes ago." "Just put her into that same one." "With him?" "His mental stabilization is still strong, they can't injure each other." "Alright, with room?" "Special-14." "Great. Ok Marceline, you're getting a friend to share a room with."

I'm stuck here. And it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon. My life is horrible. I don't make friends, my dad hates me, and now I'm here. Finally we arrived at the room they mentioned earlier and they opened it. I looked in and saw a boy with blonde hair crying in the corner of the padded room. He stared at me. "Who's she?" He asked. "This is your roommate for now. You will introduce each other and you will be friends until we make room for one of you to move to a new room." They dropped me without any consideration that that might have hurt me.

"Uhh..." I sat up as they closed the door. The boy walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Ok, first chapter done. Tell me what you thought.**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncover

**Yay chapter two. Read it.**

**Finn POV**

Her dark hair fell in front of her face, preventing me from getting a good look at her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

I moved her hair to the side. Her face was pale. She looked miserable. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she didn't get much sleep. More tears began to slide down her face. I looked at her with pity and wiped them off.

She looked taken back by my actions and moved away. She pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't touch you anymore." I crawled back to the corner I was in. We started silent for about five minutes, until she talked to me again. "What's your name?" It was almost a whisper but I still heard. "I'm Finn And what's your name?" Her eyes were still closed. "I uh, I'm Marceline." I nodded. "Sorry for touching you." I apologized. "Its fine." She opened her eyes. "Just, the past few years, the only touch I've felt was pulling and slapping and hurting and.." Marceline sighed.

"So are you actually... crazy?" Her voice was still low. "I don't think I am." She sighed again. "That's what everyone here says." I was confused. Had she been here before? Locked up? So I asked her. "Where you here before?" She nodded. "But not like this. I helped people out. Only because most of the patients here are… well a little afraid of the guys that work here. I don't blame them. They wear white coats. It's creepy." I nodded in agreement. "Was it just you?" She shook her head. "Nah, my friend worked with me. I quit, but she still sometimes comes. But we're not friends anymore so I don't care." _'Ew friend problems.'_ I thought. "Uh… well, I've never been here. You think you'd show me around?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "In case you haven't noticed, we're trapped in a padded room! You'll have to wait a long time until we get out of here. And the people here treat you like shit. So don't get your hopes up." I laughed at my stupidity. "Right. So… do you know how we get fed in here?" She sighed in annoyance. "How many questions are you gonna ask? Besides we don't get any food in here. They call us for food on the benches outside, but while we're locked in here we don't get anything." I jumped up. "We gotta get out of here! We need a phone to tell our parents that we'll die here." She stood up slowly. "They don't give you phones." I hit the door with my fists. "Hey! You can't let us die!" Behind me I heard her fall back on the floor. "God damn straight jacket." I turned back around. "Maybe you should stay down." She sat up. "No way. I have a pocket knife. Do you think you can get it?" She asked me. "Sure where is it?" She glared at me. "In my left _pocket_. Use your head. Why else would it be called a pocket knife?" I reached into left her pocket. It was weird and I honestly felt like touching her leg was wrong. Then I pulled it out.

"Ok. Cut the straps with the buckles on them and carefully cut the sleeves. You might cut me and make it harder for me get out." I flipped the knife open and took one of the straps. I carefully cut them all one by one. When I was finished, she moved her arms . "Dang, they got kinda numb." I handed the knife back to her.

"Ok, so how do we get out of here?" I asked looking at the walls. She started laughing "What? I'm serious!" She only laughed harder. "Stop laughing answer the damn question!" She quit the laughing and put her arm around my neck. "Ok, you see that door right there? That's the only way out. And it's locked." She laughed more. "That's why it was so funny" I shoved her arm off me. "I've never been here before." She rolled her eyes. "Wow that was a _great_ excuse." I glared at her "Are you being sarcastic?"

"_No._"

"You did it again!"

"_Did I?_"

"Yes!"

"_Really_?"

"We don't have time for this! Please do you know any possible way to get out?" She tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, sorta. One of us needs to act like they're being murdered by the other. They wouldn't believe it was real if you were screaming for help because they still think I'm tied up. So just let me pretend that I'm being killed, and you slap your leg or something to make it more believable. Sound effects, you know?" I nodded. "Ok, but what happens when they come in?" "We ambush them." _'Geez now I think I know why you were sent here.' _I thought.

"So if one or two come in, that'll be perfect. You can fight right?" She asked me. I grinned "I'm awesome at fighting." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Cool, you ready?" I nodded. "Oh yeah." We stood by the door. I got ready to jump onto whoever walked in and she was ready to be killed. Not literally, but she'll at least make it believable. I slapped my arm hard. Maybe she was waiting for me to start. She smiled and nodded. I hit again and again and again. I kept hitting it then she brought herself into the plan. She screamed. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. I think the loudness was what she was aiming for. I honestly didn't think this would work, I still don't think it will. But you never know, this girl could be tricky.

She made it sound painful and brutal. I'd never hurt her, but I sure sounded like I would. Luckily the doctors weren't all that smart, and opened the door. One came in. I jumped on his back and rode him around. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from breathing for only a few seconds. Marceline grabbed his feet and pulled him down. He landed face first so I wouldn't get crushed by his body.

Marceline pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. More doctors came in front of us and blocked our path. My eyes widened in fear. "Let's go back." I whispered to her. "No way." Marceline pulled out her pocket knife and flipped it open. "I'm not going back in there." She pointed the blade at the doctors. Some slowly backed away while others still stood their ground. "Get the hell out of my way!" Marceline yelled at them. Some decided to back up, now scared of being cut. She grabbed my wrist and walked forward. No one dared touch us. Until a tall man stepped in our way. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked us. His voice was deep and creepy. "We're leaving. Now move." Marceline pointed the knife at him. He scoffed. "You can't go home." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his face. "Your parents sent you here. They didn't want you. So now you belong to us." Marceline struggled to get out of his grasp. "I've been here before. Remember? I know what little secrets you have. You can't kill me or let me die cause used to work for you." She gave him a cold dead stare. Right in his own evil eyes.

I stood beside the both, not exactly knowing what to do. I look at them and tried to find a spot to attack. Marceline still held the knife in her hand, so I quickly reached up and grabbed it. The man turned his attention towards me. "Finn, hello. You know how I am, right?" I glared at him and pointed the knife at him. "No. Put my friend down." He sighed. "So your mother hasn't told you? Well you'll learn eventually." He then opened his hand, releasing Marceline's arm. "Now, go back into the room. I won't forget to feed you." Two doctor grabbed us and pulled us back into the room.

"Who was he?" I asked Marceline once the doors were closed on us again. "He owns the place. Though he's actually the craziest person here." I gave that a little bit of thought. "Do you know his name?" She nodded. "Yeah he's Lich. But that's only his last name no one but himself knows his first. He was in prison about 15 years ago for rape. He actually did end up getting the girl pregnant, and he even know. But he never actually got to meet his son." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "How do you know all that?" She shrugged. "My dad was always liked hearing about that kind of stuff. For his amusement."

That's weird. Why would anyone want to learn about peoples suffering? "Oh... is that why he sent you here?" I was curious. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to take care if me anymore." I could see tears forming in here eyes, so I tried to make them go away without touching her. "Maybe it's a good thing your here. We can be friends." I smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. "Yeah. Now I don't have to deal with any of the stuff I do at home. And we, you know, won't stave to death." I laughed "I wonder why Lich is deciding to actually feed us." Marceline pulled out her knife again. "Probably cause we stood up against him." She twirled the small blade around her fingers. "Or maybe your the son of the girl he rapped." There was a long pause. Until we both laughed from how ridiculous that sounded. "Well I am 15." Marceline stopped laughing and look me straight in my eyes. "Are you serious?" I got confused. "Yeah... why?"

"Well not only am I 15 too, but now that I'm actually looking at your face, you and Lich have the same eyes." I put my hands over my eyes. "For reals?!" Marceline move my hands. "Sorta. That might also explain why he said 'your mother hasn't told you?' and that you'll learn eventually. Aw yeah, I just figured it out!" She may have been happy for learning about my life, but now that I know... I feel awkward. I was never supposed to exist. My mom just got unlucky, then got me. No wonder I have no resemblance to my current dad. How long was she going to wait to tell me? I really hope this is all just a horrible coincidence and I actually was supposed to be here. I sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I walked over to a corner and lay down. "But what about food?" Marceline asked me. "I'm not hungry." She looked worried. "Hey, you know you might not be his kid. I'm probably wrong. And... I-I'm sorry for even saying you might be. Anyway... 'Night Finn. Even though it's still 5:30." She mumbled the last part to herself.

I rolled over so I could face the corner. I hope mom realizes that this was a mistake, and takes me back. I don't know how much more of this I can take. "'Night Marcy."

I might actually become insane.

**I tried my best to make the end dramatic. Just go with it.**


End file.
